In order to continue and expand clinical investigations of promising pharmacological treatment modalities for Narcotic Addiction, the present proposals seek to develop and amplify an integrated program of research on Narcotic Agonists and Antagonists. By utilizing addict populations and personnel already existing in well-established community based service programs conducted by Friends Medical Science Research Center, Inc., the proposed Center Grant would provide the administrative-scientific structure for intensive clinical studies of 1) effects of N-cyclopropylnoroxy-morphone HCL (EN-1639A) in the treatment of chronic heroin users on a parolee population, 2) evaluation of Methadone and L-Alpha-Acetylmethadol (LAAM) maintenance with Narcotic Addicted Patients, 3) Effects of N-Cyclopropyl-noroxymorphone HCL (EN-1639-A) in the treatment of addicts in a Veterans Administration setting. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Methadone/LAAM Maintenance: A Comparison Study." Charles Savage, Elaine G. Karp, Stephen F. Curran, Thomas E. Hanlon, and O. Lee McCage. Comprehensive Psychiatry, Vol. 17, No. 3 (May/June) 1976. "Therapeutic Effects of Methadone and L-alpha-Acetylmethadol." Elaine Karp-Gelernter, Ph.D., Leon Wurmser, M.D., Charles Savage, M.D. American J. Psychiatry, 133:8, August 1976.